unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Laggray
Pokemon Laggray is the stupidest pokemon shame ever created yet and features the series most hated characters. This shame was created for the Nintendo Wee but a weird glitch lets you play it on every system ever created Characters *Missingno *Bob the Builder *Sonic the hedgehog Story Everybody hated this shame because of its story. But if you still want to hear it, i'll tell you. One day Bob the Builder was playing his new Nintendo DSi Fat. Then Sonic jumps in and Bob the Builder's Nintendo DSi fat explodes for some unknown reason. Bob the Builder blames Sonic for this and chases after him. While Sonic is running from Bob the Builder, Missingno teleports to Sonic and trips him. After about 12403.234542 years, Bob the Builder catches up to Sonic and fights him. Since Sonic is still lying on the ground because Missingno tripped him, Bob the Builder wins the fight. Missingno then laughs so hard that he spits out a few Dancing bananas. After that horribly drawn cutscene, the credits roll. After the credits, you have a choice to either play as Bob the Builder or Missingno and fight the other character for no apparent reason. You can only do this once. Then the winner wins a life time supply of Garlics. The Garlics then attempt to take over the world. Then another horribly drawn cutscene happens. But nobody has ever seen the rest of the cutscene because then the game crashes and makes whatever system you were playing it on explode. Levels *Level1: In this level, you must play as Sonic and run from Bob the Builder. Many people consider this as the easiest level in any shame ever created because Bob the Builder is so obese that he can't even catch you if you're running backwards. *Cutscene 1: In this cutscene, you have to wait for Bob the Builder to catch up to you so he can kick you in the face. As this cutscene takes 12403.234542 years to watch, noboby had ever lived through this cutscene without hacking. *Boss 1: The first boss is Sonic and you must play as Bob the Builder. This is extremely easy because Sonic is already lying on the ground. Once you kick him in the face, you beat the boss level. *Boss 2: You get to be either Bob the Builder or Missingno in this level. You must beat up the other person. If you win, you advace to cutscene 2 *Cutscene 2: This cutscene has either Bob the Builder or Missingno, (depending on which you choose.) winning a few garlics. But then the garlics escape your grasps and you have to go chase them. *Level2: In this level, you must play as the character you chose earlier and chase some garlics. Once you catch them, the game advances on to cutscene 3. *Cutscene 3: In this cutscene, the garlics are seen plotting the worlds downfall, after that, a severe glitch happens that crashes the game and explodes whatever system you were playing it on.